


DeparTale

by HamsterMomma



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamsterMomma/pseuds/HamsterMomma
Summary: You are Frisk, a young adult that has fallen into the Underground, a realm full of monsters. Such a fall would surely cause one to die, right? You learn that's only part of the truth.





	DeparTale

**Author's Note:**

> DeparTale is an original AU created by me. Any references or likenesses to other AUs is simply coincidental and not intentional. If you notice a character is appearing to be a copy of another already established AU character, please let me know and I will alter my work to keep it original.

You don't remember falling into the large chasm hidden within Mt. Ebott. You can't picture the feeling of wind whipping through your hair, small roots slashing at your face as you plummet, your shirt tightening across your chest and billowing behind your back as a poor excuse of a parachute, or even your left shoe slipping off from the speed of freefall. You can't imagine the constricting feeling of absolute terror as you can't see where you're landing, or even if you're going to land at all. Did you hold your arms in front of you to try and break your fall, knowing they would snap at the elbows from the sheer force? Did you cry out, hoping someone would hear your swan song of fear? Did you pray for an angel to somehow prevent you from splattering against the ground? No, you don't remember...but you remember waking up.

Your eyes flutter open, staring lazily upwards at the pinprick of light squeezing through the hole in which you fell. You can feel small rocks and dried twigs under you, digging into your bare arms and legs. You don't feel any pain, and when you wiggle your fingers and toes, you can confirm you're not in shock from anything breaking, either. 

You sit up, running a hand behind your head to shake off any debris that is clinging to your brown hair. Looking around you, you think you're in some sort of den. Rocky walls surround you with a barren dirt floor. You stand up, dusting yourself off. You notice a yellowish powder sticking to your hands. Dried pollen, from the small patch of dead yellow flowers that were nestled underneath you. A pang of guilt hits you for destroying the preserved flora, but you can't confirm if they were damaged before your fall. 

You notice an area where the rock has fallen away, revealing a path. A way out, you imagine. You make your way towards it, running a hand along the rough surface of the wall to guide you. It's pitch black as you traverse, and you can feel small rocks sticking to the bottom of your sock. You wish you knew where your other shoe was, but it seems it didn't make it on the journey down. You can make out an opening where more light filters in from above. It looks similar to the first den you were in, but instead of a patch of dried flowers, there stands a single lone one in the middle of the floor.

You approach it, looking at it curiously. It's yellow, but bigger than the ones you saw previously. Its petals curl inward, and it's propped up on a thin, brittle stem. It looks like it would easily turn to dust if a single breeze blew by, but the air is stagnant. You are careful to step around it, not wanting to damage what nature has left to mummify.

"H...Howdy there, stranger," a whisper faintly hits your ears.

You turn around, looking for the source of the noise. Did you imagine it? It was so quiet, it may as well have originated from your own mind. 

"Down here," you hear it again.

You look down at the flower. Your eyes widen in disbelief as it begins to move. It turns its face upwards to you, crackling with each movement. A few pieces of its petals gently flake off and flutter to the ground. You realize it sports two small eyespots and a mouth.

"Howdy," it begins again, its voice raspy from disuse. "I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower."

You continue to stare at the brittle plant. You initially think you are dreaming, but you've never experienced an illusion as vivid as this. Something in your gut makes you believe it is real, despite the sheer ridiculousness of it all.

"You must be new around here, heh," Flowey lets out a weak cough, sending more petal flakes to the ground. "We haven't had a human appear in a very long time. Do you have a name?"

"It's Frisk," you say. 

You can't believe it. You're actually having a conversation with a dead-erm, dying plant. Can't be dead yet if it's still talking, right?

"Well, Frisk. Do you know why you're here?" Flowey asks.

You shake your head, indicating no. You don't even remember coming here in the first place.

"It's easy, silly," Flowey's thin mouth crackles upwards into a smile. "It's because you're dead!"

His exclamation sends a cold chill ripping through your body. Your ears and mouth go numb from the shock as a million thoughts run through your head. How did you die? Was it from the fall? But how are you walking around now? You don't feel dead. Is this the afterlife? Is this Hell? Flowey lets out a low raspy laugh, interrupting your turmoil.

"Well, not yet, anyway."

"What...what do you mean?" You ask.

"Humans take a little longer to die than us monsters," he explained. "You have a little something extra that keeps you ticking for a while after falling. If you get out fast enough, you can live! Or even better, a monster could take it and get out himself!"

Thin sharp vines erupt out of the ground and surge towards you. Before you can even react, the vines are wrapped around your arms and legs, keeping you in place. Long thorns pierce your skin, making every movement agonizingly painful. Flowey's expression twists into a fearsome grin, his eyespots growing wider. He lunges forward, stopping just inches from your face. 

"GIVE ME YOUR SOUL, HUMAN!" He bellows out, his words scraping against the inside of your skull and shaking you to the core. "I PROMISE YOUR FINAL DEATH WILL END MUCH MORE QUICKLY."

You clench your jaw and squeeze your eyes shut. You are paralyzed with fear as jolt after agonizing jolt of pain runs through you like electricity. Despite the indescribable pain, you know you don't want to die like this. You hear a yell come out, but it's not from your own lungs.

"Get away from that child!" A woman's voice shrieks.

You suddenly feel a very warm flash of light move across your face. Flowey hisses and lets out an ear-splitting screech, and the vines that were constricting you suddenly snap and break away, allowing you to move. You fall backward and open your eyes. Flowey's form is consumed by a purple flame, eating away at his face and vines. He shrieks again before suddenly pulling himself underground and disappearing, taking the heat of the fire with him. 

You breathe heavily, trying to stop your head from swimming. A figure emerges from the shadows, and you turn your head to confront them. You are too tired to try and run away.

A towering beast approaches you. She has short white fur covering her body, with two horns protruding from her skull. Her eyes look sunken in, and her pale face is tinged purple, matching the color of her dirty robes. You can make out two sharp teeth poking out from her top lip. She reminds you of a mix between a goat and a lion. 

"Are you alright, my child?" Despite her fearsome appearance, her voice is soft and gentle. Motherly. Safe. 

You can feel Flowey's thorns still embedded deep within your skin, making any movement painful. You wince when you try to get up. The creature places a massive paw on you, stopping you from moving any further.

"Do not worry, my child," she says gently. "Let me carry you. I will bring you to safety and tend to your wounds."

You manage a weak nod, and she picks you up in her arms. You wince again from the sore aching emitting from your injuries, but you do not speak. You notice that, despite being covered in fur, the creature's body is cold and stiff. It reminds you of the time you found your pet rabbit dead one morning, and when you touched it the feeling of lifelessness sent a dreadful tremor up your young form. You were only 6 at the time, but it is an experience you could never forget. You try to focus on the creature and gain your bearings by looking at your surroundings. Nevertheless, your body fails your wish to stay awake, and you feel yourself slip into unconsciousness as the beast carries you further into the underground caverns.


End file.
